Fall-protection safety harnesses are widely used in various industries and recreational activities. Many traditional industries such as building construction and bridge maintenance require workers to work at high elevations. Such industries have long used various fall-protection equipment to provide for safe work environments. New industries too use various fall-protection equipment to provide safety to their workers. One such quickly growing industry is the wind energy industry. Wind turbines provide a growing percentage of energy used in the United States and in the world. These wind turbines are located at the top of tall towers. When a wind-turbine tower is being erected or when a wind turbine needs maintenance, workers must ascend these towers. These towers typically present a narrow profile so as not to block the wind incident upon the blades of the turbine. These narrow profile towers have confined space within. The worker access to a turbine may require a worker to enter the base of the tower and then to ascend a vertical ladder located near the inside wall of the tower. As the worker ascends or descends the ladder the worker may be very near the tower walls due to the confined space. Some towers may present such a confined space that workers may be pressed against the tower walls while ascending, descending or working on a task.